User blog:Holokami/Inversics
WIP!! Inversics is one of the three power branches in the Lumiverse, and can arguably be considered the opposing force, the counter-balance, to psionics. However, it goes beyond direct opposition. As the name implies, inversics is the inverse of psionics- it’s reflection if you will. Principles In order to better understand the principles for inversics we need to look at the simplest way you can summarise it as a whole. It we look at the major key words of psionic powers and abilities, and take their antonyms, we can begin to form a picture. *'Connect' - Disconnect, separate, imbalance, loosen, disunite, unlink *'Inform' - Hide, deceive, misinform, conceal *'Transmit' - Hide, conceal, collect *'Receive' - Deny, disallow, reject, release *'Interpret' - Confuse, obscure *'Manipulate' - Idle, leave along *'Control' - Chaos, neglect, freedom *'Enforce' - Cease, delay, stop, refuse *'Perceive' - Ignore, disregard *'Materialise' - Disappear *'Transport' - Cessation, stagnation, inaction *'Energise' - Calm, dull, weaken Psionic Mind As explained in the Fundamentals of Psionics, every being has three parts, the Body/Form, the Mind, and the Spirit/Soul. The Mind is comprised of the Physical Brain and Psionic Mind. The Psionic Mind exists to enhance and aid the Physical Brain, and even the Body and Spirit, and allows for that individual to use psionic powers to begin with. However, when born an inversic, the psionic mind becomes and inversic mind. WIP Inversic Potential Inversics at its core already "breaks" the rules. Telekinesis which uses and converts psionic potential into kinetic energy for telekinesis, a 1 -> 1 transaction. Inversics forces an objects to move without any energy transfer or conversion, then to balance the books, inversic potential is generated, a 0 -> 1 - 1 transaction. As you can tell, inversics is tricky. Run Down So, you're one of the lucky, precious few living inversics, who hasn't been killed by their own inversic mind. What can you expect from this point on? Well, firstly, your mind and flesh are now a danger to all non-inversic beings. Those that have flesh-to-flesh contact with you will first notice a subconscious discomfort while doing so. *Discomfort Inducement However, the powers you can expect to start appearing are: *Supernatural Thievery *Physics Distortion These are the most "core" powers of inversics. From this point, your power can develop in one or more of these areas, and possibly a few other powers which can't be pinned into them: *Inversion *Distortion *Falsification *Negation *Termination *Thievery *Severing *Sleep As you develop as a being, and as your powers develop, this effect will become much more dangerous, developing from inducing discomfort into potent psychic attacks- possibly lethal, and causing the flesh of those that touch you to die, ruining plenty of dates. *Death Inducement *Necrosis Inducement *Pain Inducement Inversic Branches 'Inversion' The power to [[Inversion|'turn invert anything.']] 'Distortion' The power to distort anything. *Awareness Distortion *Destabilization *Dimensional Distortion *Physics Distortion *Space-Time Distortion *Spatial Distortion *Time Distortion *Vertigo Inducement 'Falsification' The power to project falsehood into reality, or make things false. *Absolute Illusion *Lie Manipulation *Psychic Falsification 'Negation' The power to 'Termination' The power to turn destroy and kill anything. 'Thievery' The power to [[Absolute_Thievery|'steal and assimilate anything']] 'Severing' The power to [[Severing|'severing anything, regardless of its nature.']] 'Sleep' The power to [[Omni-Sleep Inducement|'put things to sleep.']] *Atomic Cancellation *Death Inducement *Destruction *Disintegration *Explosive Negation *Field Negation *Friction Negation *Pain Inducement *Physical Law Erasure *Physics Distortion *Portal Negation *Property Negation *Spatial Distortion *Telekinesis Negation *Temperature Immunity *WIP *Brain Drain *Capability Suppression *Death Inducement *Intelligence Reduction *Memory Destruction/Erasure *Mental Age Reversal *Mental Breakdown *Mental Shield Erasure *Mental/Psionic Stagnation *Mental Growth Negation *Neurocognitive Deficit *Pain Inducement *Psychic Torture *Sensory Deprivation/Removal *Stupidity Inducement *Telepathy Negation *Thought Inhibition *WIP 'Advanced Development' So, you're now pretty skilled with invekinesis and invepathy. You've had some fun, possibly even killed a person or two. What now? Well, now we can get to the good stuff. From this point on, there are no neat titles for things, and now any diversification in your powers will start to appear. Even at this stage, there are a lot of things which are still included in the Inversic Power Pack. Quite a lot, actually. They're all listed here: *Anti-Psychic Presence *Astral Cancellation *Astral Energy Destruction/Removal *Bond Destruction *Consciousness Grounding *Control Negation *Death Inducement *Decomposition Manipulation *Destruction *Effect Reversal *Emotion Energy Destruction/Removal *Emotion Locking *Emotion Negation *Emotion Removal *Force-Field Penetration *Intangibility Cancellation *Inversic Energy Manipulation - An energy that acts in every way like psychic energy, but annihilates with normal psychic energy. Inversic energy is like a poison to psionics and nonpsychics alike. **Death Inducement **Pain Inducement **Psychic Energy Negation *Invisibility Cancellation *Life-Force Destruction/Removal *Panmnesia *Panmnesia Negation *Psionic Attack Cancellation *Psionic Deactivation *Psychic Energy Destruction/Removal *Psionic Blindness Inducement - Inversics can "blind" those with Divination, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Prescience , Psychic Navigation, Psychometry, Retrocognition, and Awareness, Sense and Perception Abilities, rending *Psionic Drain *Psionic Energy Conversion *Psionic Growth Negation *Psionic Invulnerability Negation *Psionic Negation Field *Psionic Power Destruction *Psionic Power Erasure *Psychic Blindspot *Psychic Construct Destruction *Psychic Feedback *Reflex Dampening *Reincarnation Denial *Resurrection Negation *Severing *Soul Destruction/Removal *Spiritual Force Destruction/Removal *Stagnation *Telekinetic Force Destruction/Removal *Teleportation Negation *Variable Inversion *Variable Collapse *Will Theft *Psionic Immutability/Psionic Immutability Inducement **Absolute Empathic Shield **Absolute Psychic Shadow **Absolute Psychic Shield **Astral, Emotional, Psychic, and Telekinetic Energy Negation **Illusion Awareness **Oneiric Immunity **Panmnesia **Paranormal Immunity **Possession Immunity **Pre/Retrocognitive Immunity **Soul Anchoring **Telekinesis Immunity/Negation **Telepathic Negation/Immunity **Teleportation Negation/Immunity *WIP If you become a really powerful inversic, you'll gain access to incredibly frightening powers (but not limited to): *Distortion Manipulation *Immortality Negation **Unavertable Death *Irreversible Destruction *Nonexistence *Phenomenon Elimination *Transcendent Negation *WIP Known Born Inversics *Izumi Kurosawa *Nita Flores [[Category:Negation|'negate or nullify abilities, powers and concepts, etc, causing them to cease being, permanently or temporarily']] Category:Blog posts Category:Information